


Zigaretten und anderes Zundwerk

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gas Station
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Unerwartet trifft Adora an der Tankstelle ihre Jugendliebe wieder.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Kudos: 6





	Zigaretten und anderes Zundwerk

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 8

“Ach, und noch-"  
"Eine Schachtel Pall Mall blau, ohne Zusätze?" ergänzte mich eine raue samtige Stimme. Ich drehte mich um und sah in die mir wohlbekannten zweifarbigen Augen. Eins tiefblau, eins goldwarm und beide schienen mich aufziehen zu wollen.  
Mein Blick wanderte vorher noch über ihren Körper, der sich um einiges verändert hatte. War das ein Sixpack unter ihrem locker fallendem Nirvana Shirt? Oder hatte ich mir das eben nur eingebildet? Warum sind ihre Arme so durchtrainiert? Ist sie gewachsen?  
„Mund zu, Prinzessin, es zieht.“ Ihrem verschmitzten Lächeln konnte ich entnehmen, dass sie meinen Blick sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. Demonstrativ verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Spannt sie gerade bewusst die Muskeln an?  
Ich war gerade dabei, alle Farbnuancen von leicht rosé bis tiefrot zu durchlaufen und mich nebenbei irgendwie zu sammeln, um eine möglichst schlagfertige Antwort zu geben, als –  
"Das macht dann 12.90€. Wollen Sie die Kippen?" murrte der grimmige Kioskbesitzer. "Ich äh ja.", begann ich zu stammeln, drehte mich wieder zu ihm und kramte nach dem 20er in meiner Hosentasche. "Dann sinds 19.90€." Er musterte die hochgewachsene Frau hinter mir. Noch bevor ich mich über den Preis mokieren konnte, murmelte er: "Hab nur die Big Packs da." Ich verkniff mir den Kommentar, schob ihm den 20er hin und schnappte mir meine Einkäufe. Beim Umdrehen warf ich meiner alten Jugendliebe einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Hey, sehen wir uns am üblichen Platz? Vielleicht heute Nachmittag?" rief sie mir verschmitzt hinterher.  
Ich blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen und überlegte. Sie will mich sehen? "Heute Nachmittag ist schlecht, heute Abend vielleicht?“ stammelte ich dann doch irgendwie raus.  
Sie grinste ihr mir so bekanntes Grinsen. "Nur, wenn du Bier mitbringst."  
"Okay. Ja, gern, okay." Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln und wir sahen uns kurz an.  
"Junge Frau, sie stehen im Weg!", riss mich eine ältere Dame aus dem innigen Blickkontakt. "Oh äh ja. Hier, bitte." Ich hielt ihr noch die Tür auf während sie mit ihrem Krückstock fuchtelnd noch Dinge wie 'Die Jugend von heute' und 'denken, sie können sich alles erlauben' vor sich hin murmelte. Im Hintergrund sah ich Catra sich ein Lachen verkneifend ebenfalls Zigaretten bestellen. Selbst ihr Rücken sieht fantastisch aus... Halt, cool bleiben, Adora, lass dich nicht ablenken. Ich setzte meine Sonnenbrille aus meinem Haar in mein Gesicht herab und begab mich ohne Umschweife zu meinem Auto.

Angekommen legte ich kurz den Kopf aufs Lenkrad. 'Ahhhh. Was war das denn? Ich, stammelnd? Warum grad Catra? Sie sah ja damals schon toll aus, aber jetzt, diese Muskeln.' Ich lief rot an bei dem Gedanken, hob den Kopf und kramte die Zigaretten hervor.  
Ungeduldig riss ich die Schachtel auf und steckte mir eine an, ließ das Fenster herunter. Der erste Zug seit langem, und es tat unheimlich gut. Ich betrachtete die glühende Zigarette in meiner Hand eingehend. 'Hatten wir nicht aufgehört, Adora?' versuchte mein Gewissen auf mich einzuwirken. "Scheiße." sagte ich und schlug mit der flachen Hand aufs Lenkrad. Die Hupe gab Laut und die ältere Dame von vorhin, die gerade aus dem Kiosk schlurfte, erschreckte sich fürchterlich, warf mir einen bösen Blick zu und verfluchte mich mit ihrem Krückstock. 'Upps. Naja, die Alte hasst mich so oder so schon.' Immer noch rauchend lies ich den Motor an und fuhr davon.  
Erst ein paar Tage später wurde mir klar, dass ich mit der Zigarette an der Tankstelle sehr fahrlässig war. 'Das hätte ziemlich schief gehen können.', dachte ich bei mir. 'Wahrscheinlich berechtigt, dass die alte Schachtel mich nicht mag. Andererseits hätte sich dann mein Problem mit Catra von selbst aufgelöst. In einem Riesenknall.' sprach der Zyniker in mir von der Seite.  
Wenn ich auch nur eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, wie die Situation noch explodieren sollte, wäre mir das vielleicht lieber gewesen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ernsthaft, an Tankstellen rauchen ist scheiße gefährlich. Wehe, jemand macht das!


End file.
